Nuestra condena
by History of my life
Summary: Aveces la vida nos pone en lugares donde no queremos estar. La vida pone a prueba nuestro corazon y nuestro coraje para poder soportar las cosas duras y las situaciones tristes de la realidad.
1. Chapter 1

``Nuestra condena``

Five nights at freddy`s y sus personajes no me pertenecen es una creación del genio Scott Cawthon. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y Grace es un nombre que invente para la historia. Cualquier parecido o semejanza con otros relatos, es mera coincidencia.

Capitulo 1: Curiosidad

El pequeño Alex celebraba su cumpleaños Nº 9 con su madre, su padre y su hermana Grace que tenía 18 años. Ellos estaban celebrando el cumpleaños en la pizzería Freddy`s fazbear pizza a petición del cumpleañero. Ellos disfrutaban la función y veían como Freddy (el oso) y Bonnie (el conejo) estaban cantando canciones muy alegres para los niños, Chica (la pollita) estaba repartiendo los pasteles a los clientes.

Se escuchaba también a Foxy (el zorro) narrar historias de sus aventuras en el mar. Ellos disfrutaban de todos los espectáculos que habían en el restaurant mientras que Alex esperaba ansioso la llegada de su pastel de cumpleaños. De repente llega Chica con el pastel de cumpleaños de Alex y el niño se pone muy feliz y toda la familia le cantan el feliz cumpleaños. Todos estaban muy felices por Alex, Grace observaba a Chica (la pollita) como ella miraba a su pequeño hermano que estaba muy feliz. Al parecer, Chica no apartaba la mirada del pequeño Alex que estaba tan feliz con su familia. Grace, al ver que Chica no despegaba los ojos de su hermano, se empezó a preocupar de que el animatronico de color amarillo no le hiciera nada a su hermanito, y de un momento a otro, Grace vio que Chica soltó una lágrima de sus ojos robóticos. Grace pensó que estaba alucinando con lo que vio, pero no fue así, ya que chica soltó mas lagrimas de sus ojos mientras miraba al pequeño Alex con su pastel. Luego de esto, Chica volvió a la cocina y Grace se quedo pasmada por la reacción del robot amarillo. Era como si el animatronic tuviera sentimientos y emociones y Grace no se explicaba el por qué de la reacción de Chica.

La familia de Grace volvió a casa pero Grace todavía estaba con la imagen de lo que vio en la pizzería y quería respuestas de lo que pasaba realmente en ese lugar. Para tener respuestas, Grace tenía que estar en el lugar para ver qué pasaba con los animatronicos y, por ende, decidió trabajar en Freddy`s fazbear pizza como una guardia de seguridad durante el día.

Grace empezó a hablarle a su mama de que ella quería trabajar en la pizzería como guardia de seguridad.

Grace: Mama quisiera pedir empleo como guardia de seguridad en la pizzería donde celebramos el cumpleaños de Alex.

Madre de Grace: ¿Y por qué quieres trabajar precisamente en ese lugar?

Grace: Porque me contaron que en ese lugar pagan muy bien y el ambiente es muy bueno.

Mama de Grace: La verdad no me convence mucho la idea.

Grace: Pero mama el dinero que gane seria para poder pagar mis estudios superiores aparte ya estoy en edad de trabajar ya tengo 18 años y ya debo pensar en mi futuro.

Mama de Grace: Esta bien si es por eso entonces si puedes ir a buscar trabajo en la pizzería, pero quiero que te cuides mucho porque no quiero que te suceda nada malo.

Grace: No mama, estaré bien tu tranquila.

POV. Grace:

Tuve que mentirle a mi mama para que me dejara trabajar en la pizzería. No sé cuanto pagan ahí ni como es el ambiente pero eso no es lo que me interesa. Realmente me interesa ese lugar y tengo mucha curiosidad en saber qué es lo que sucede en Freddy`s.

Grace fue a la pizzería a ver si quedaba algún cupo para trabajar ahí. Grace consiguió el empleo de guardia de seguridad y debía comenzar el día siguiente.

Grace ya había empezado a trabajar en la pizzería como guardia diurno pero antes, el jefe de ella le advirtió que también tendría que trabajar en el turno nocturno, pero a Grace eso no le intimidaba en nada.

Pasaron varios días desde que Grace empezó a trabajar en la pizzería pero no encontraba nada que estuviera fuera de lo común. Los animatronicos actuaban normal. Grace estaba vigilando que los animatronicos no hicieran daño a los niños cuando de repente ella vio algo que le llamo la atención. En uno de los pasillos de la pizzería donde solo entraba personal autorizado ella vio que algo se movía. Ella pensaba que era alguien que se había metido en la pizzería y en ese momento algo se movió a la habitación donde solo entraban empleados de la pizzería. Ella muy cuidadosamente trato de abrir la puerta de la habitación para ver qué era lo que se había metido pero alguien le cerró la puerta en la cara y cuando ella trato de abrir de nuevo, la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro.

Después de aquello, Grace volvió a su puesto vigilando a los animatronicos y olvido lo que le sucedió hace un rato atrás.

Grace quedo pensativa y se preguntaba una y otra vez que era eso que le cerró la puerta.

Grace termino su turno e iba en camino a casa pero muy pensativa:

POV. Grace:

No descubrí nada en el día pero yo creo que se ponen más activos durante la noche en donde nadie los ve. Quisiera estar en el turno nocturno para ver si lo que digo es verdad, porque si me quedo en el turno de día no descubriré nada de nada. Solo espero lograr descubrir la verdad.

La verdad es que Grace no quería dejar de investigar, por lo tanto, no iba a dejar el empleo como guardia de seguridad.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que empezó a trabajar en Freddy`s fazbear pizza y no había descubierto absolutamente nada. Pero ella no bajo los brazos, ya que, el jefe de ella le dijo que en su 2º semana trabajaría en el turno nocturno.

La madre de Grace no quería que su hija trabajara de noche, pero Grace estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Asique tomo su mochila y partió a la pizzería. Eran las 11:45 PM. y ya estaba en la pizzería. Ya estaba en el salón del guardia cuando una grabadora tenía mensajes, y Grace empezó a escuchar esos mensajes. El primer mensaje decía:

``holaa hola, eres el nuevo guardia de seguridad de esta pizzería, pero que valiente eres!, te felicito. Bueno seré breve, estos animatronicos suelen moverse por la pizzería de noche pero, ¿como lo hacen para moverse?, ¿Qué hacen mientras se están moviendo?, No lo sé, pero te diré algunos consejos: Primero, evita salir en medio de la noche, no salgas de tu salón de guardia a menos que sean más de las 6 AM. Segundo: Revisa las cámaras constantemente para evitar que lleguen a tu cabina de seguridad, porque lo más seguro es que no te reconozcan como un humano e intenten matarte. Y tercero y más importante: Evita hablarle, no te diré porque. Bueno, espero que pases una buena noche``.

Esa grabación dejo a Grace un poco pasmada, asique ella hizo todo lo que el tipo de la grabación le dijo que hiciera. Y así logro pasar su primera noche sin problemas, pero no descubrió nada, otra vez. Pero segunda noche no iba a ser como la primera. Cada vez mas, ella descubrira mas cosas que la llevarian hacia la verdad y hacia las respuestas que ella busca.

GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ :D

ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE HAGO

DEJENME SUS REVIEWS YA SEAN PARA DECIR LO QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA O PARA TIRARME PIEDRAS XD

ESTO ES SOLO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, NO ES UN ONE-SHOT.

OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO MI HISTORIA.


	2. Chapter 2

``Nuestra condena``

Capitulo 2: ``la decisión de Grace``

Grace estaba en su 2º noche, eran la 1 AM. y la grabadora suena de nuevo. Era un nuevo mensaje, era del mismo tipo que le dio instrucciones a Grace en su primera noche. El mensaje de la 2º noche fue el siguiente:

``hola, holaa, genial lo estás haciendo muy bien, segunda noche, se que lo lograras. Bueno, la verdad es que quiero que sepas que la primera noche era un relajo. En esta noche, los animatronicos se vuelven más…VIOLENTOS, asique trata de estar bien atento con ese zorro que está en la cámara 1C (Pírate Cove). Te daré instrucciones para que puedas sobrevivir a ese zorro: Primero: cuando veas que no está en su cueva pirata, quiere decir que salió corriendo hacia tu oficina. En esos casos, debes cerrar la puerta de la izquierda de inmediato. Segundo: Si te acercas mucho al zorro foxy, te morderá. En 1987 lo hizo una vez, por eso ya nunca más tendrá contacto con los niños. Tercero: ¡NUNCA LE HABLES A FOXY! Bueno, eso es todo lo que diré, buenas noches y suerte.

Ya era la segunda vez que el tipo de la grabación le decía a Grace que no hablara con los animatronicos, en especial a foxy. Pero siempre estaba en duda cuando el tipo de la grabación le decía eso.

POV. Grace:

¿Ese tipo de la grabación me estará ayudando o me estará perjudicando?, por una parte me da consejos para mi seguridad, pero por otro lado me dice que no hable con los animatronicos. ¿Sera para que no me hagan daño?, creo que tendré que romper las reglas del tipo de la grabación. Quiero respuestas, aunque eso arriesgue mi vida.

Grace ya decidió que iba a salir de la cabina del guardia para investigar lo que sucedía. Ella vio las cámaras por última vez, y vio que chica y Bonnie no se veían por ninguna parte, pero ella salió igual para buscar respuestas. Eran las 4:30 AM. y Grace salió de la oficina del guardia y se dirigió al backstage donde habían miles de cabezas de los animatronicos, seguramente eran repuestos. Luego fue por el vestíbulo oeste (west hall), en donde escucho unos pasos. Parecía alguien que venía corriendo hacia ella, asique Grace se metió al armario de suministros (Supply Closet), y ahí se escondió un buen rato. Eran las 5:10 AM. y Grace no quería salir de ese cuarto. Todo estaba en silencio cuando uno de los animatronicos estaba tratando de abrir la puerta del armario de suministros. Grace estaba asustada, estaba temblando, y se tapaba la cara por el miedo y de un momento a otro un animatronico rompe la puerta del armario de suministros. Grace se quito las manos de la cara para ver qué fue lo que rompió la puerta. Era un animatronico, de eso no hay duda, Grace no sabía que animatronico era, no lo podía ver bien, ella solo veía como una sombra parada en frente de ella. El animatronico se quedo ahí en la puerta del armario cuando empezó a dar pasos hacia donde estaba Grace. Los ojos del animatronico estaban muy iluminados y estaban mirando fijamente a Grace.

Grace suplicando que el animatronico no le hiciera nada, el robot acerca su mano robótica hacia Grace, y esta cae desmayada por el susto y el pánico. Grace no supo que animatronico fue el que la atrapo en armario de suministros.

Ya eran las 6:30 AM. y Grace recién pudo despertar pero ya no estaba en el salón del guardia ni tampoco en el armario de suministros. Ella estaba en el backstage, donde estaban todas las cabezas de repuesto. Alguien la llevo a esa habitación, pero no supo quien la llevo ahí porque estaba inconsciente aun.

Grace fue al Show Stage y vio que los animatronicos estaban todo en sus puestos. Estaba Bonnie con su guitarra, Freddy con su micrófono y Chica con un cupcake en su mano. Al parecer todo estaba en orden. Ella fue a la Pirate Cove para ver si el zorro Foxy estaba en su lugar. Las cortinas de la Pirate Cove estaban cerradas, por lo tanto, Foxy estaba en su cueva pirata.

Grace salió de la pizzería muy confundida y no sabía muy bien qué es lo que realmente paso esa noche. Trataba de recordar pero el esfuerzo era en vano. Luego se le vino una imagen a la mente del animatronico que estaba parado en la puerta del armario de suministros. También recordó que los ojos le brillaban muchísimo. Pero no podía descifrar cual de los 4 animatronicos era.

Al llegar por fin a casa Grace se tumbo a descansar después de la agitada noche que tuvo en el trabajo.

POV: Grace.

Si la 2ª noche fue así, no quiero ni imaginare como serán las otras noches. No quiero volver a ese lugar. Es aterrador estar 6 horas ahí con esos robots que tratan de matar personas. Pero, el tipo de la grabación me dijo que si los animatronicos se me acercaban mucho me matarían. ¿Por qué ese animatronico que me atrapo en el armario de suministros no me hizo nada? Uff, bueno ya estoy cansada de pensar en el trabajo, asique repondré energías para la siguiente noche.

Grace durmió casi todo el día y pudo reponer energías. Eran las 11:55 PM. y Grace ya estaba de nuevo en la pizzería. Dieron las 12 PM. para Grace, esa era su tercera noche.

Grace no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir la 3ª noche. Estaba asustada con lo que le había pasado en su 2ª noche. De pronto, suena la grabadora, otro mensaje más del mismo tipo entregándole instrucciones. El mensaje de la 3ª noche fue el siguiente:

"Hola, hola, ya vas en tu 3ª noche, yo sabía que podrías lograrlo. Ahora, supongo que no has salido de tu cabina en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, ¿cierto? Si sales de tu cabina por la noche, tienes menos posibilidades de sobrevivir, ya que si te atrapan los animatronicos, sobretodo el de los ojos brillantes, no saldrás con vida del lugar. Ni siquiera sé si saldrás de la pizzería si te llegasen a atrapar. Bueno, no quiero asustarte con esto, solo trato de que tengas éxito y que hagas bien tu trabajo, que es lo más importante. Te daré más instrucciones para que puedas sobrevivir. Primero: Vigila siempre al oso Freddy, ya que si lo pierdes de vista, puede ser que llegue a tu cabina sin que te des cuenta. Segundo: Cuando escuches una risa malévola, es porque Freddy se está moviendo y cambiando de posición. Tercero y más importante: Evita tener contacto visual con Freddy, ya que Freddy se molesta que lo miren directamente a los ojos. Y cuarto: Se que ya te lo dije antes, pero EVITA HABLAR CON CUALQUIERA DE LOS ANIMATRONICOS. Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero es solo para tu seguridad. Bueno, no te quitare más tiempo. Revisa las cámaras, cierra las puertas por poco tiempo, y ahorra batería. Buenas noches y suerte!"

POV. Grace:

Ya me parece muy sospechoso que este tipo me diga que no hable con los animatronicos, como si ellos tuvieran algo que decir. Pero, puede que ellos puedan hablar y puedan decirme lo que paso realmente en este lugar. Pero no quiero parecer una loca tratando de hablar con robots que solo están programados para cantar canciones infantiles. Creo que llego la hora de hablarles a estos animatronicos.

Eran las 2:59 AM. y por 1ª vez en esa noche Grace vio las cámaras para ver donde estaban los animatronicos pero encontró con la sorpresa de que no había ninguno a la vista de las cámaras. Grace se preguntaba donde estaban esos robots y cuando bajo la cámara para ver si los robots estaban en las puertas, trato de prender las luces de las puertas pero no pudo hacerlo. Los animatronicos había cortado los circuitos de las 2 puertas. Grace estaba atrapada en su cabina, y lo peor es que no podía cerrar las puertas. A lo lejos se podía escuchar la risa de Freddy. Pero se notaba que se estaba acercando poco a poco, porque su risa se escuchaba más y más fuerte.

Grace no sabía qué hacer. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin mirar las cámaras y eso le dio tiempo a los animatronicos para moverse rápido hacia donde estaba ella.

Grace estaba desesperada y llorando en su cabina. La risa de Freddy no paraba. El ruido que había era desesperante porque todos los animatronicos estaban haciendo ruido.

Grace: ¡Robots no me hagan nada por favor! Solo ¡Quería saber lo que paso aquí! ¡No vine a hacerles daño! ¡Por favor no me maten! ¡POR FAVOR POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATEN!

La risa de Freddy no paraba de sonar.

Grace: ¡SOLO QUIERO AYUDARLOS!...

Después que Grace dijo eso, la risa de Freddy se detuvo, al igual que el ruido que hacían los demás robots. Hubo silencio durante unos momentos. Grace estaba con la cara tapada y no quería abrir los ojos. Cuando de pronto, Grace escucha unos pasos que se acercaban a ella. Luego esos pasos se detuvieron y Grace sintió que una mano de robot le toco la espalda y con una voz muy dulce le dijo: "No temas, no te haremos daño"

Continuara…


End file.
